mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
March of the Undead
March of the Undead is the second scenario of the Playing with Fire campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Walkthrough Adrienne, seeing the necromancers spread around Tatalia, decides to unite her people by flagging all dwellings to her cause. However, many of the villages are guarded by hordes of undead. To start, she has to capture a Fortress in the east. Locals report a Death Knight passed through the area, corrupting the land with the undead. Adrienne is certain there are powerful spells that allow undead armies to be replenished. Even worse, some Tatalians have fled underground, while the sawmill and ore pit mines are being guarded by more powerful undead creatures, as Tatalia relies mostly on wood and ore. There is also a blue one-way monolith exit near the Fortress, which the enemy can easily access it from the northwest. Fortunately, it also has a second exit, located in the eastern parts. Adrienne will have to face two forces: a part of undead enemy lies to the north, while the other to the east, but guarded by a purple keymaster guard, whose keymaster tent lies west of it (guarded by an undead garrison). This keymaster also unlocks a gate, containing many resources and treasures, far to the northeast. Near it is a second cache, guarded by a light blue keymaster gate, whose tent is found in the center of the map (guarded by power liches). Southwest of them is a one-way exit from the red monolith, found in the northwest on the map, there are a lot of scholars, guarded by diamond golems (one notable area is the underground, where seven scholars are guarded by a throng of golems). As Adrienne liberates the land, she hears the news of the winner of the Festival of Life, Kilgor, who became king of Krewlod. Unfortunately, the Tatalian leaders will soon notice her and may take offense a fire witch is going through the lands. In the lake in the middle of the surface, some water elementals have defeated a Tatalian ship. Adrienne could defeat these water elementals and rescue the 80 dragon flies and 60 greater basilisks. In the fourth month, Adrienne celebrates her birthday, but unlike others, she spends it by meditating in the forest, since others don't like being near her. Fortunately, after a few days, Tiva sends word to her they need their help to get rid of the undead plaguing Tatalia, making Adrienne glad she is not shunned too much. After more days, the leaders decided to give Adrienne support to defeat Lord Haart. The reinforcements, ranging from gnoll marauders to mighty gorgons, will arrive to Scarlum in 5th and 6th months. Adrienne and the other heroes can also visit the seer's huts around the area. These are: *the one located north of the starting point requires a Crest of Valor, in exchange for the Counter Strike spell *the one located north of the seer asking for a Crest of Valor asks for defeating some diamond golems, rewarding with a Crest of Valor *the one located in the far east asks to defeat 1000 water elementals, located at the gold mine and rewards with 1000 gnoll marauders *the one located in the northeast, between two lakes, asks for 50 crystals and gives out a Speculum *the one located in the southwest, between two lakes, asks for a Speculum and gives out a Prayer spell *the one located in northwest corner asks for 30 water elementals and teaches the hero Town Portal spell. After the dwellings have been flagged, both on the surface and underground, Adrienne moves to liberate Tatalia itself, by defeating Lord Haart and his minions. Towns Fortress x9: Scarlum Strategy The first step is to eliminate the forces in the east. It will take some time to reach them, since the purple keymaster stands in the way, while the tent is protected by an undead garrison. Fortunately, there are three towns along the way that can be developed easily enough. Once the access is gained, Adrienne and the rest have to rush in and take the towns before the enemy retaliates, since they can acquire a big army in a month. Once done, the heroes should seek defeating the other undead enemies in the northwest. Garrisons block the path, but the heroes can take a long underground path to reach the area and take out the enemy by surprise. Once both sides are defeated, Adrienne and the others can flag other dwellings. Note that some dwellings are protected by more forces, so the heroes need strong armies to take them down. Due to the size of the map, two more heroes should be recruited, since six heroes can carryover to next scenario, with the level cap being at 32. Category:Playing with Fire scenarios